


Fate Picked You For Me

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: A little Bangan soulmate one-shot. Rafael attends a party hosted by Jack McCoy and is introduced to his soulmate. Soulmate AU where a handshake confirms your match.





	Fate Picked You For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> I blame Maggie.

It was the first time Rafael had been invited to one of Jack McCoy’s dinner parties. Even though the Manhattan DA’s office has fought hard for his transfer he had never been truly welcomed by them. Rafael suspected he was brought it in to do the work so the rest of them could socialize. 

Rafael regretted attending the party the second he walked through the door. The posh apartment was filled with his least favorite ADA’s, their secretaries and the most hated defense attorneys. He was assistant-less, Carmen declaring her sister was hosting family dinner. Who still had family dinners? He wondered bitterly. 

He had walked into a nightmare. Would he have to shake all these people’s hands? What if one of them was the one? God, Rafael couldn’t stand the thought. McCoy greeted him briskly before leading him over to introduce him to a group of defense attorneys. A literal nightmare. Rita was among them, she wasn’t his soulmate but that didn’t lessen his apprehension. No one expected you to shake hands at work but at a party… it was expected. 

McCoy left Rita in charge of making the introductions. She had a sly smile on her face. She seemed to take pleasure in introducing him to the group of men and women he despised. Five handshakes later and Rafael was in the clear. He felt extremely relieved. 

Then a tall, possibly handsome man walked by the awkward group. 

“Oh! Trevor!” Rita stopped the man. 

Great, another defense attorney. The man stopped and turned around. Rafael’s assumption that he was handsome was correct. 

“Trevor Langan, this is ADA Barba-” 

“Rafael.” he interrupted, extending his hand. 

He could feel Rita’s eyes on him. It was the first time he had voluntarily spoke all night. Trevor smirked at him, maybe he could read Rafael’s eagerness to shake his hand. Their hands touched and Rafael felt disappointment for only a second then the feeling he had only heard about struck him. He felt warm, content and complete. Trevor was his soulmate. 

“Hello! Raf! Rafael! Trevor!” 

He didn’t know how long Rita had been speaking, he didn’t even turn to look at her expression. Rafael released Trevor’s hand but Trevor reached out taking his hand back in his and not letting them become disconnected. 

“Excuse us, Rita.” Trevor spoke. His voice was smooth and dreamy. Rafael allowed himself to be lead into a hallway, their hands losing contact when the stopped. It seemed like Trevor Langan knew his way around and had been invited to a McCoy party before Rafael. 

Rafael didn’t have time to be jealous before Trevor spoke again, “May I kiss you?” 

Rafael was a bit taken back. Although Trevor kept a respectable distance from him but Rafael could tell he wanted to be closer. Rafael reached out, grabbing Trevor’s suit jacket and pulled him in close. “You may.” 

The tall man had to lean down to close the gap between them. The kiss was perfect. There was a warmth in Rafael’s chest he had never experienced before. Everything he had been taught about soulmates feeling right was true. Trevor kissed him tentatively at first, finding how their mouths fit together. Rafael felt Trevor's hands on his hips, slowing moving behind his back, pulling their bodies closer and closer together.

The nightmare had turned into a dream. 

The kiss deepened and Rafael couldn’t stop the moan that left him. He pulled away from Trevor, he could feel saliva on his lips and a blush heating his cheeks. Suddenly, the noise of the party filled his ears, the live music, the wine glasses clacking, and the laughter of McCoy’s guests. 

Rafael felt self-conscious under Trevor’s gaze. He wasn’t young, wasn’t in the best shape of his life, and although he did look good in a suit, he didn’t think of himself as a catch. 

He could quite believe it was a Saturday night and he was in Jack McCoy’s hallway, kissing a stranger. Yes, kissing a stranger, who was his soulmate was amazing and he was sure everything else would be too. But did he want to build a life with a stranger that he was introduced to at a party. 

He felt Trevor’s large hand on his cheek. 

“I apologize for moving too fast. It was presumptuous of me-” 

“Please,” Rafael scoffed, “We couldn’t deny this even if we wanted to…” 

Rafael looked into Trevor’s eyes. He had an earnest expression that Rafael wouldn’t have expected from a defense attorney. 

“We could go somewhere else. I could take you to dinner. We could get to know each other.” Trevor offered, slowing removing his hand and putting space between him and Rafael. “And if you don’t want to continue, we don’t have to…” 

“Dinner would be nice.” Rafael replied. He wasn’t sure where this was going. He didn’t know what kind of person this Trevor Langan even was but he was willingly to give him a chance. 

The walked directly to the front door, Trevor gathering both his and Rafael’s coats. As Trevor helped him into his coat Rafael’s eyes met Rita, who stood across the room, wine glass in hand and smirked still painted on. 

Rafael returned the smile, letting her know everything was ok. He and Trevor were outside the apartment waiting for the elevator when Rafael decided to place his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. 

Trevor looked at him, Rafael suspected because was their new bond that he could tell the man was afraid, afraid that Rafael was about to back out of their tentative agreement. He wondered if he was projecting his excitement enough for Trevor to feel it. Rafael wanted to eliminate his soulmate’s fears. 

Rafael took his hand from Trevor’s shoulder and moved it to behind the man’s neck, gently guiding his face towards him. 

“Fate picked you for me, I intend to find out why, I don’t care how long it takes.” He declared firmly, kissing the man again, this time letting himself enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated!


End file.
